mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Rwby Zkarlusted/Poney Battle Squad - Ep 8 - Poneybots... Poneybattle!!
Índice com os links de episodios anteriores Anteriormente em PBS... Morgana: Rei Hotch e seu legado são seres perigosos que sobreviveram durante muito tempo. Existiram duas gerações deles. Uma vcs estão prestes a enfrentar. Mas a outra esta planejando algo macabro no tempo de onde vcs vieram. Elise para Rosette: Seu caminho foi turbio, e sei que não sera o mesmo delas. Mas quando isto acabar, ainda que não acredite, vc sera uma nova lenda. Rosette: Como não seja do mal... Elise: Lendas são definidas pelo que fizeram para mudar a historia. Rosette com cara de notbad: Agora sim posso dizer que a banda esta completa. Ruby rindo: Sim, é hora de começar o show. Vc conhece bem a fortaleza do imperador. Esta pronta para ser a nossa espiã? Rosette: Se voces vao entrar com tudo quando ele menos espere... Quando começamos? Ruby: Como disse uma vez uma amiga. Poneybots... Poneybattle! >:) ---- Poney Battle Squad - Main Soundtrack Elise de fundo: Vingança... Alguns seres se consomen nela, para outros é a verdadeira definição do conceito justiça... Mas sempre é definido como um ajuste de contas pendentes por coisas que aconteceram. A grande pergunta que tod@s se fazem é, o que acontecerá apos ela ser alcançada? E é sobre essa ideia que a metade desiste, por querer preservar a essencia que tiveram... So que nem sempre quem a deseja quer isso. Alguns querem se tornar algo totalmente diferente, e esse, é apenas o primeiro grande passo... (Rosette preparou uma mochila com alguns dos items mais bizarros, mas ninguem a viu. Ao cair do sol, como combinado, partiu para o castelo do imperador Hotch, no centro de Mindfreak City. Suas habilidades, encantos e conhecimento sobre praticamente tudo do castelo, fez que ela conseguisse se infiltrar facilmente. Na base da resistencia, a equipe se preparava para a batalha). Lizzy observando como Mellanie acertava, quase sem olhar, nos alvos com flechas, bem de longe: Nossa vc é muito boa. Nunca tinha visto ninguem acertar com essa precisão em tantos alvos ao mesmo tempo. Mellanie sorrindo: Obrigada, eu praticamente acabei me tornando a caçadora da resistencia. Despois de que aconteceu... (Com um olhar algo triste)... Aquilo... Lizzy: Aquilo? Como assim? Mellanie chegou perto de Lizzy e ela percebeu que seu olho direito estava quase branco: Antes de ser a caçadora eu era a medico do grupo. Sempre acudia para curar eles mas... No meio de uma batalha fui atingida por um lança-chamas de um poneyborgue... Nicolette conseguiu que o olho se recuperasse mas não o suficiente para me devolver... (A voz de Mellanie começou a tremer). Lizzy baixando as orelhas: Sua... Visão nele. Mellanie com voz de choro: Toda vez que vejo um poneyborgue me lembro daquilo... E jurei que iriam pagar por isso. Um dia Kay estava praticando tiro com o arco e me encorajou a usa-lo... E quando percebi (algo mais animada)... Me tornei a caçadora da resistencia. Lizzy sorrindo com a pata no hombro dela: Voce conseguiu se superar... Tal vez tenha perdido seu olho... Mas ganhou um don que nenhuma poney conseguiu antes. Mellanie sorrindo e secando as lagrimas: Sim, snif, tem razão... Devemos estar prontas para o que esta prestes a acontecer. Vc está? Lizzy: Acho que sim... Mas... Mellanie lembrando quando Kay a encorajou a usar o arco: Quer praticar comigo? Tal vez vc não use flechas, mas tem um chifre. E ja ouvi dizer que vc e muito boa. Lizzy com vergonha: Bom, nem tanto... Mas sim, quero praticar! :) (Mellanie sorriu. As Muffins durante isso tinham se adaptado aos poderes de suas novas parceiras musicais mas quando ja se sentiram a vontade, os instrumentos se tornaram energia e foram parar nos pingentes respectivos de cada uma) Zygma: Hey! AOndeQueDingdongduliduliduhFoi? Kyra mostrando a ela seu pingente: Elas estão conosco agora... Hmm.... Mas na verdade sempre estiveram. Ruby: Pelo menos agora sabemos como invoca-las... Xiva: Nova categoria de informação criada "Instrumentos Muffins"... Atualização de base de dados requerida... Zygma: PeraiPerai... PossoDarUmNomeBemLegalNessaPastaAhi? Xiva com uma expresão metade incredula, metade humoristica: Afirmativo. Zygma: MuffinstrumentsSuperDuperPower! :D Xiva Sorrindo: Abreviando para Muffinstruments. Mudança de nome de categoria realizada com sucesso. Zygma: Wheeeeeeeeeee! (Zygma começou a pular e seu corpo começou a produzir eletricidade, supercarregando todos os equipamentos da resistencia, o corpo enteiro de Xiva se carregou e parecia que ia explodir mas en vez disso, os pingentes de suas parceiras começaram a brilhar. Xiva sem previo aviso ativou seu modo battlecast mas apesar de ter muita mais energia da anterior vez, o seu sistema estava baixo controle). Luara: Como é possivel voce se manter estavel nesse estado. Se seu nivel de energia é o daquela ultima vez, so que quadruplicado? Xiva: Na verdade não tenho explição disponivel. Apenas reajustei minha matriz para poder me adaptar a repentinas sobrecargas de energia. Ruby sentindo seu pingente piscando: Hmmm, tal vez não seja a unica que tenha sofrido uma sobrecarga. (Mellanie acertou em uma mosca ao lado de Ruby com uma flecha vermelha quase desde a outra ponta da base da resistencia, Lizzy teleportou-se com ela um instante depois ate as Muffins) Kyra: Uau! Isso é o que eu chamo de atirar que nem Rowena Hoo... Ay! Veronyka deu uma cotovelada em Kyra: Shhhh... Parrrre de rrrrevelarrrr coisas que ainda estão porrrr acontecerrrr! Mellanie rindo: Tranquila Veronyka, Rowena Hooves é uma lenda que ja conheciamos de antes. Kay observando tudo: Mas Rowena tinha ambos olhos, voce precisa de um distintivo melhor. Conseguiu algo que ela não teve a chance. Moon: Algo que faça voce ser lembrada para sempre. Kyra olhando para a mosca com a flecha: Hmmmm, o que acha de "Flecha Vermelha"? Lizzy tirou com magica a flecha da parede e a deu para Mellanie, olhou para ela com cara de Squee: Eu te disse, voce pode ter perdido um olho... Mas esta prestes a se tornar... Uma lenda. Mellanie olhando para a flecha, olhou rapidamente para a esquerda, atirou a flecha e acertou em um mosquito. Sorrindo: A lenda de Flecha Vermelha... Amy: Acho que acabo de ter um Dejavu. Kyra rindo: Megamisil v6 ne? Sweetie: Megaque? Veronyka cobrindo a cara com a pata: Arrrrg, essa daemony não fecha o bico, (olhando para Luara), sem ofenderrrr. Luara: Hehehe, não se preocupe disso. Que Kyra seja mais cuidadosa no que diz é o que realmente preciso. Kyra: Foi mal, desculpa... E o que estamos espe... Ruby com os olhos bem abertos sentindo algo: Agora mesmo nada, Rosette acaba de nocautear os xamães exteriores da base de Hotch. Meninas... Resistencia... Se preparem. Fabzy: Yeah! E hora de chutar as caudas desses poneyborgues! Zag: Ate que enfim! Nicolette: Resistencia! Chegou a hora que tanto esperavamos. Essa sera a batalha de nossas vidas! (Ruby, Kyra, Lizzy, Fabzy, Nicolette, Moon e Sweetie prepararam um portal en volta de Xiva, usaram ela como meio de identificação do portal. Ninguem suspeitaria de uma poney meio robotica entrando na base e os xamães não poderiam perceber quem a acompanhava. Um portal em forma de vortice se criou encima de Xiva, sugando tod@s e fazendo a equipe e a resistencia em peso aparecer no que parecia uma sala de maquinas, Xiva foi a ultima em passar pelo portal). Kyra: O que dahey é este lugar? Amy: Parece que estamos... Na fabrica dos poneyborgues! D: Xiva: Alvos detectados, extermin... Luara a interrompeu com a garra em um dos seus canhoes: Um instante espera Xiva, estes sujeitos ainda estão na fase criativa. Ruby olhando para Xiva: Mmmm, podemos ter entrado sem ser percebidas, mas o fato de sermos vivas, vai nos delatar rapidinho... A menos que podamos esconder nossa condição aos olhos das maquinas. Xiva: Detectada ideia de camuflagem a base de armadura robotica para a resistencia poney. Grau de provavel sucesso de 97,4 %. Ruby surpresa: Como voce soube que estava pensando nisso? Xiva: Origem da informação impreciso... So tenho fragmentos de dados que indicam que... eu... Amy sorrindo: Senti (completando). Xiva meio surpresa: A... Afirmativo... A probabilidade é de 75%. Kyra sorriu: Então vamos nessa. Quero dar um chute na crina daquele babacaradorzinho! Moon rindo: Não seria a unica acredite. Resistencia (sorrindo), se robotizem! (As poneis da resistencia se armaram com todo tipo de equipamentos roboticos baixo o exigente escaner mecanico da Xiva) Xiva olhando para todos os poneis: Eu estou ciente de que vocês são a resistencia, mas meu escaners indicam que vocês não são. Aberta exceção aos numeros de serie dos equipamentos usados aqui para evitar erros na deteção de aliados. Ruby com voz robotica: Eu sei que vc tem uma ferramenta melhor para saber se somos a resistencia ou não. Xiva: Ferramenta não detectada, por favor, solicito saber qual é. Ruby com a pata no hombro dela: Seus sentimentos, sua intuição. Escute elas, te guiaram, Xiva. Xiva sorrindo: Afirmativo. (Enquanto as poneis se preparavam para entrar na base como se fossem poneyborgues, uma pegaso conversava com a guarda imperial) thumb|Kastila AristothelPegaso grande: A fugitiva deve ser capturada, o que ela fez não pode ser perdoado. É imperativo, nunca melhor dito, que Debora seja levada de volta a cela. Vão! Guardas: Sim capitã! A pegaso viu os guardas sair e enquanto se dirigia a seus aposentos: Debora... Esse Hotchinho deveria ter morto com aquele veneno da sopa. Tal vez não seja a unica que quer acabar com aquele idiota mas... Se ele quase morreu, porque não te afetou o veneno? (Uma poney surgiu de um canto e pegou a pegaso segurando uma faca com magia no seu pescoço) Pegaso: Rrrr quem asas ousa me ... (Ela sentiu um cheiro de perfume e relaxou um pouco) Ay ay ay, vc quase me mata do susto! Posso não te ver, mas não esqueci do seu gosto particular por certos perfumes... Rosette. Rosette soltando a faca e rindo: Vc sabe que adoro fazer piadas Kastila. Sentiu saudades? (Piscando os olhos com charme) Kastila sorrindo: Morceguinha, conheço alguém que faz piadas muito melhores que as suas. (Dando um abraço de urso nela com asas também) achava que vc tinha batido as patas, dentinhos vermelhos. Rosette quase sem folego: Eu também... Senti... Saudades... Kastila soltando: Ups, foi mal, ja sabe como sou. (Pousando estilosa) Grandiosa demais! E as vezes esmago os outros sem perceber. Rosette rindo constrangida: Sei bem disso. E falando em piadas... Onde esta nossa coringa? Kastila: Ela não sai do quarto a dois dias. Aquele metido quase a matou porque fez uma brincadeira que mencionava numa parte o nome dele. Rosette: Então é hora de devolver o bom humor a ela ;) Kastila: Vai la, eu tenho que salvar a pele de uma possivel parceira. Eu te vejo na sala de feitiços em meia hora. Rosette: La estaremos! (Usou uma magia e se teleportou dali). Kastila tirou o capacete dela e liberou uma crina vermelha e dourada que brilhava como um sol sobre sua pele roxa clara: Chegou a hora de tomar o trono que sempre me pertenceu. (Enquanto isso um casal de poneis brigavam perto da sala do imperador) thumb|Vanessa GloryUnicornio rosa: Como vos pode ser tão canalha? Pegaso azul de crina preta a forma de topete ate na cauda: Eu somente olhei para ela, não pude evitar, ela brilhava muito e enfim... Vos sabe como é aquela poney. Não sei porque vos esta assim, parece uma poney normal reagindo dessa forma. Vos não sos a Vanessa que conheci na reunião da aristocracia. Vanessa: Precisamente porque isso é humilhante dentro da aristocracia Jason! Vos não se importa comigo! Jason: Claro que me importo com vos. Mas vos está estranha desde tempos atrás, pude sentir sua distancia e na da ultima semana estancia aquilo se tornou irritancia que não saberia dizer o que causou essa de vos discrepancia. Vanessa: O tempo que vos teve para me seduzir com fala bela se foi. Jason: Como se foi a minha paciencia de tentar me desculpar com vos. (Uma explosao aconteceu e Jason caiu encima de Vanessa, ela ficou vermelha mas o empurrou) Vanessa: Assim como se foi minha fe em vos. Seus atos confirmaram sua traição. Minha dignidade terei que recuperar até nos ultimos centavos. Mas a aristocracia um día me recompensara por eu ter a razão. (Vanessa levantou o nariz, se girou na direção contraria e começou a andar com estilo, mas ardendo de raiva por dentro) Vanessa: Só a morte poderá pagar o fato de você ter me traido com a burra aquela. Rezo para que no centro de uma explosão esteja sua canela. thumb|Jaqueline ExdeePoney vestida de arlequina: Alguem disse... Explosão? Hahaha (Uma explosão aconteceu bem do lado de Jason, atingindo ele e enterrando ele embaixo de pedras que cairam do teto. Vanessa observou meio surprendida, meio seria). Rosette: Essa é a Jaqueline que conheço (Olhando para Vanessa) Pelo que vi não é a única que foi traida de alguma forma. Podemos conseguir muito mais juntas, amiga. Eu sei que a aristocracia em peso poderia ser sua se a gente se unisse. Esta afim? (Com olhar sedutor) Vanessa com um sorriso maligno: É hora de que a aristocracia conheça suas novas rainhas. Jaqueline: Rojao na fabrica do pao do joão! Hehehehe (Jaqueline ligou um foguete que foi na direçao de uma parede, explodindo ela e deixando ver o que parecia uma sala com livros magicos. Dentro estavam Kastila e uma poney que parecia uma parasprite, comendo alguns livros). Kastila: Quando eu disse que esperava voces aqui, eu nao esperava, nunca melhor dito, que entrassem pela parede. Hahaha Rosette: Esperava menos estando com a Jaqueline? Ummm quem é nossa convidada? (olhando para a poney que estava comendo um livro de poções de portais) thumb|Débora LollypopKastila: Ela é a Débora, uma curiosa ponei que antes era a provadora de alimentos do rei. Mas parece que ela tem uma curiosa inmunidade a venenos. Isso sem contar a fome insaciavel (Sorrindo com orgulho). E a sua? Rosette: Uma irmã no sentimento. É hora de dar uma lição nesse babaca de Hotch. Kastila pegou a Jaqueline e a Débora: Me sigam! (Saiu voando. Rosette olhou para Vanessa mas ela estava flutuando com magia. Rosette ficou surpresa) Vanessa: Acha que uma dama precisa de asas para voar? (Rosette sorriu) Esta bem! (Se envolveu em uma aura roxa e de suas costas surgiram duas asas de borboleta magicas). Rosette: Agora sim esta uma gata. ;) (Vanessa sorriu, as duas sairam voando seguindo a estela de Kastila, na sala o imperador estava ficando desesperado porque inesperadamente um grupo de poneyborgues não identificado estava atacando o resto Moon atirou um raio em uma sala onde estavam fazendo experimentos com Changelings. Eles sairam mas se pararam frente a Moon como esperando ordens). Moon algo indecisa: Ammm, preciso que se apresentem como se fossem eu ao imperador Hotch! Todos os changelings: Assim faremos! thumb|Jury LienUma changeling com detalhes vermelhos: Não farei! Moon estranhada: Okei, então salve sua vida. (Levantando o voo) Saia daqui antes de que eles capturem voce de novo! Changeling: Negativo (Mas Moon não chegou a ouvir, suas parceiras tinham se transformado em Moon e foram em diração ao salão do trono. Durante a explosão uma poney dragão conseguiu escapar e estava juntando objetos uteis em sua mochila). Changeling se aproximando a poney dragão e colocando alguns outros objetos na mochila: Deixa eu te prejudicar. thumb|Silvana DiamondsPoney dragão estranhada pelo fato da changeling estar ajudando ela: Hohoho, se isso e prejudicar, voce deve valer diamantes ajudando. Changeling com cara estranha: Entendo. Poney dragão: Qual é o seu nome? O meu é Silvana. Changeling: Meu nome não é Jury. Silvana: Então qual é? Changeling: Eu já disse que meu nome não é Jury. Silvana pensativa: Um prazer conhece-la... Jury? Jury sorrindo: Um desprazer conhece-la Silvana. Silvana sorrindo: Vamos dar o fora daqui antes de que cheguem os guardas, certo? Jury com cara de concordar: Esta errado. (Começaram a voar mas Rosette e Vanessa colidiram com elas) Kastila com Jaqueline e Débora pousando no chao onde tinham caido as outras quatro: É nessas horas que fico feliz de ser grande. Fiuuu, que porrada mais "Kastilosa" voces se deram! Hahaha Rosette volvendo em sí: Não tem graça Kastila! Jaqueline: Hihihi, acabou de me dar uma nova ideia para as poneycacetadas XD Vanessa tirando o po de suas patas: Um dos seus melhores numeros por certo (Jaqueline não chegou a ouvir por estar rolando de rir no chao). Silvana seria: A proxima vez olhem por onde voam! Jury com a mesma expressão que Silvana: É mentira! Rosette estranhada: Ceeeerto, e o que estão fazendo exatamente? Com esse monte de... Joias? Silvana: Não interessa! A gente vai se mandar daqui, assim como voces deveriam fazer antes desse louco de Hotch acabar com voces. Kastila dando uma cotovelada amistosa na Rosette: E se eu sugiro para vocês que aproveitemos essa bagunça para acabar nos mesmas com ele? Silvana pensando: Mmm posso ficar com as joias dele? Rosette: Nos ajude e terá seus tesouros ;) Silvana e Jury com os olhos brilhando e com o mesmo enfase: -'Silvana': To dentro! :D -'Jury': To fora! :D Kastila olhando para a Jury com cara incredula: Qual é a dessa Changeling? Jury: Ela? (Com a pata em direção a sí mesma) Oh, am... Ela... Rosette pensativa e olhando para Jury: Ammm Silvana '''percebendo: Jury, o nome dela é Jury. '''Rosette: Jury, (olhando para ela e mostrando seu sapatinho vermelho em sua pata. Jury viu seu reflexo nele e Rosette sentiu que ela gostou do daquilo). Voce "gostou" do meu sapatinho "vermelho"? Jury com os olhos brilhando: Não! Não gostei do seu sapatinho azul! *-* Kastila olhando para Rosette com cara de notbad: Ja sei o que ceis duas tão querendo dizer. Rosette sorrindo e olhando para a Jury: Não a mã palavra se não e mal entendida. Jury sorrindo: Vc esta errada :) Rosette viu que um grupo de poneis saia do castelo e especialmente um deles chamou a atenção dela: Vamos sair daqui, tem um alvo mais gostoso de morder agora. Débora hiperativa: Gostoso!? Morder!? Cade!? Onde!? *o* Kastila: Você não queria acabar com o imperador? Rosette olhando para a torre mais alta do castelo: Você prefere tomar o lugar de um lider que esta prestes a cair ou (olhando para o grupo de poneis que estava tentando fugir) o de um lider que esta prestes a subir ao poder enquanto o outro é destruido pelas suas antigas vitimas? Jaqueline com ar misterioso: Huhuhu, é isso ai pessoal. Agora nossas mentes funcionam como uma só... Vanessa: Vc disse que quer tirar o lugar de um lider prestes a subir ao poder. Quem é o galã? Rosette: Um poney que foi o casco direito de Hotch mas que na época tiveram certas diferenças. Acredito que estava aqui por alguma razão e essa razão, amigas, nos dará o poder. Ou ao menos nos levara a quem o tem realmente. Kastila: Quem Kastila deveria anotar em sua lista de poneis a caçar e do meio tirar? Vanessa: Que bela frasologia! Kastila: Merci, madame Vanessa. Rosette: Paciencia minha amiga, tudo sera revelado no momento adecuado. Jaqueline prepare seus fogetes, hoje o fogo da mecha vai sair de graça >;) (Rosette e sua equipe foram atras do grupo de poneis, as Muffins junto ao resto da resistencia chegava na sala do trono. La estava um alicornio grande e verde com armadura e o cabelo azul, rodeado de um monte de copias da Moon. Hotch lutava contra elas mas apesar do poder superior que as changelings conseguiam se transformando em Moon, era muito inferior ao de Hotch. Ruby sentiu que o enlace com Rosette se perdia, mas por distancia). Ruby parando em seco: Rosette... Ela está indo embora. Lizzy: Mas não podemos vencer a Hotch sem ela... A profecia... Moon, a verdadeira, pousando enfrente elas: A profecía so diz que as duas juntas descobririam o poder, não que lutariam juntas... (Olhando ao horizonte) Pelo menos não agora. Sweetie: A música! Fabzy: Lembrem da musica em seu interior... (Falando so para as poneis do futuro) Malu recitava isso em todo momento. (Para todas) Meninas... Voces só teram a chance de derrotar o imperador se usarem o poder da musica. Ruby: Certo, mas precisamos de tempo para invocar as Muffinstruments. Fabzy: Eu cubro vocês (Ela criou um campo de energia que envolveu as Muffins). Mellanie: Deixa comigo as pegasus que tentem vir. Zag: Venha comigo, conseguira atingir mais alvos desde o ar. Mellanie: Pode me subir? Zag: Claro (agarrando Mellanie pelas costas), segura firme Ponygolas! (Zag e Mellanie sairam voando e enquanto estavam no ar, Mellanie acertava com flechas nos pegasos e poneyborgues propulsados que se aproximavam). Moon para Sweetie e Lizzy: Preciso que vocês duas retrasem os reforços. Enquanto eu (Olhando para Hotch e os poucos changelings que restavam), tento retrasar ele. Lizzy para Sweetie: Deixa os guardas comigo, tenho contas pendentes com eles! Sweetie: Ta, eu cuido dos borgues. (No centro do castelo, uma parte da resistencia junto a Nicolette lutava contra os poneyborgues enquanto Kay e a outra parte lutava desde o ar) Nicolette: Meninas dem pressa. Não poderemos contelos por muito tempo. Kay: Resistencia! Não desistam! As forças do imperador estão caindo mas devemos ser firmes. Vamos!! (As Muffins se concentravam, seus pingentes brilhavam, emquanto seus poderes invocavam, e suas respectivas frases recitavam) Zygma: Dingdongdu! Dingdongda! Dingdongduliduliduh! Wheeee! Kyra: No dia mais punk, na noite mais darky, as sombras sairam de caçada, guiadas pelos morcegos de Kelly a trevosa enmascarada! Luara: Nós duas de igual para igual, libertemos nosso espirito fazendo a melodia ideal! Amy: Sonho com um mundo feliz e cheio de vida, onde o amor chegue a toda criatura conhecida! Veronyka: Tão belo... tão brilhante... como um raio de sol... deste novo dia flamejante! Xiva: Eu sinto uma alma em meu corpo metalico... Mas meus calculos indicam um som muito estático! Ruby: Como uma fenix que renace de suas cinzas, minha alma arde nas chamas da esperança pelo vossa lealdade, de me sentir como um espiritu livre que um dia, desejou que os sonhos se tornasem a verdadeira realidade. (Uma tremenda explosão de fogo com raios, distorções de trevas e tornados com fragmentos de metal neles acompanhou uma frenetica crecida das plantas e surgiram um monte de paçarinhos de cores diferentes envolvidos todos em brilhantes fragmentos de cristais preciosos. A resistencia viu aquilo e como se fosse um grito de guerra a coragem deles se multiplicou. Quando se disipou os efeitos daquela explosão as Muffins estavam olhando para Hotch com seus instrumentos nas patas. Ruby envolvida em chamas, Zygma com eletricidade saindo por cada centimetro de seu corpo, Kyra parecendo uma bola de trevas com forma de daemony, Luara sentada encima de um tornado, Xiva com o corpo completamente metalizado como se seu corpo tivesse mergulhado em mercurio, Veronyka como se tivesse se convertido em uma katling vivente feita de cristais preciosos e Amy com a maioria dos paçarinhos e plantas que de repente apareceram em sua volta. Hotch se distraiu com o sucesso e Moon aproveitou para tirar um raio na sua armadura e a quebrou. Mas apenas arranhou ele). Hotch: Voces vão se arrepender do que fizeram, resistencia. Isto acaba aqui e agora! Luara: Nos somos a resistencia, e ganharemos pela nossa persistencia! Xiva: Modo Battlecast Muffins ativado, alvo Hotch detectado. Posso sentir o seu medo, eximperador. Seu fim sera a historia! Amy: Voce cometeu crimes imperdoaveis contra o proprio equilibrio da vida. Chegou sua hora destas criaturinhas cobrarem de voce o tudo o que deve a elas! Kyra: E pode ter certeza que te guarda um lugar bem mais escuro do que ce ta pensando que ce vai ir depois disso! Veronyka: Voce não merrrrrece o titulo de imperrrradorrrrr, não merrrrece se querrrr o título de poney! Zygma: NosVamosLembrarDesseDiaComoAqueleEmQueVcCaiu! (Girando frenetica uma das baquetes e apontando a Ruby com ela depois) Ruby: Amigas... Muffins... Resistencia... Que comece o show! ---- A batalha final contra o imperador Hotch tinha começado. A resistencia por primeira vez acreditou plenamente na vitoria. Mas quem ganhara? E qual será o futuro de Rosette e suas amigas? Descubra no Episodio 9! Ou veja o que acontecera com Rosette e suas amigas! Categoria:Entradas em blogues